Blast Elico
Blast Elico (original version ) was a Bakugan and an evolution of Elico. He died along with Hexados. His ball form is similar to Razenoid. Information Description It is said that Blast Elico evolved from Elico when Mylene threw Brontes and Elico out Gus found them outside the Vexos ship in stand form. In the next episode Gus used a forbidden card to make Elico, Vulcan and Brontes evolve, thus evolving Elico into Blast Elico. Aquos Blast Elico has a mask covering his mouth. His six tentacles were replaced by a big tail. He has three crystals instead of one. He has his fin spread out on his head and his shoulder blades are broader and bigger. Subterra He has a horn drill on his head, his fins on his arms are replaced by brown drills, his eyes are red instead of yellow, his crystals are blue instead of yellow-orange and his shoulder blades now resemble drills. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Blast Elico first appears in Spectra Rises, when Elico evolved due to Gus using 'Chaos Ability X' on him. In Avenging Spectra, he assists Rex Vulcan to battle Farbros. When he changes his attribute to Subterra they get the upper hand until Farbros merges with the Assail System. He later dies protecting Gus from an attack meant for him. Like Vulcan, he seems to retain his will after evolving as he sacrifices himself to save Gus and thanks him for saving him. ; Ability Card(s) * Hydro Typhoon: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Blast Elico. (Aquos) * Gaia Divide: Subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent. (Subterra) * Reflection Jacket: When this ability is still in used it nullifies all the opponents abilities. (Subterra) * Subterra Force Alive: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and doubles all Subterra Bakugan's power-level on your team. (Subterra) * Land Blow: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Blast Elico. (Subterra) ;Fusion Ability Card(s) * Gaia Booster: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Blast Elico. (Subterra) Game Blast Elico was released in Japan on October 8th, 2010. It was released in Aquos, Ventus, Darkus and Pyrus. Aquos has 520 Gs. Darkus has 500 Gs. Ventus has 500 Gs. Gallery Anime File:Blastelico-ball-open.jpg|Aquos Blast Elico in Ball Form (open) Melico.jpg|Aquos Blast Elico in Bakugan form File:MysticElico.png|Blast Elico File:Blastelico.JPG|Blast Elico File:Blastelico-gauntlet.JPG|Aquos Blast Elico scanned by the Bakugan Gauntlet File:Blast Elico.gif|Blast Elico's Stand File:Blastelico-subterra-ball-open.JPG|Subterra Blast Elico in Ball form (open) File:MysticElicoSubterra.png|Subterra Blast Elico File:MysticElico2.png|Subterra Blast Elico attacking Farbros File:Blastelico-subterra-gauntlet.JPG|Subterra Blast Elico scanned by the Bakugan Gauntlet Patryk Jan Cesarz 2 (63).jpg Game Blast-Vega-ball.jpg|Blast Elico (closed) Blast-Vega.jpg|Blast Elico (open) Ventus_BE.PNG|Ventus Blast Elico Blastelico darkus.jpg Blastelico pyrus.jpg B-Blast-Vega.jpg|aquos blast elico (anime color) Sss (11).PNG Patryk Jan Cesarz 20 HAOSWOLF (5).jpg Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (17).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (13).JPG Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809 (7).PNG Picture 28treey.png Picture 36qerr4r5.png qrPicture 41.png ''Others ''' Bakugan dice thrower.jpg Mystic Elico DiceThrow.jpg ' Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Special Attack Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:Former Villains Category:Vexos Category:Deceased Bakugan Category:Japan Exclusive Bakugan Category:Attribute Changing Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Characters